Hey Good Lookin'
Hey Good Lookin is a 1982 American adult animated coming of age comedy film written, directed, and produced by Ralph Bakshi. The film takes place in Brooklyn during the 1950s and focuses on Vinnie, the leader of a gang named "the Stompers," his friend, Crazy Shapiro, and their respective girlfriends Roz and Eva. It features the voices of Richard Romanus, David Proval, Tina Bowman, and Jesse Welles. The film was first completed in 1975 as a live-action/animated film, in which only the main characters were animated and the rest were portrayed by live actors, but the film's release was pushed back, and later postponed indefinitely. Warner Bros. claimed that this version of the film was unsatisfactory; concerns about the backlash against Coonskin were also cited. In 1982, a very different version of the film was released; much of the live-action sequences were replaced by animation, and dialogue was heavily rewritten and reedited. It was given a limited release in the United States and went largely unnoticed; it performed respectably in foreign markets, and developed a cult following. The original version of the film remains unreleased. Plot In Brooklyn during the 1980s, a heavyset, middle-aged woman walking alone meets a mysterious man in a fedora and a trench coat who greets her and shows her the remains of a black leather jacket. The woman sobs at the sight of it, and the man begins to tell a story. In the 1950s, Vinnie is the leader of a gang named "the Stompers". His best friend, Crazy Shapiro, is subject to multiple murder attempts by Crazy's detective father, Solly. While in an old basketball court, Vinnie reunites with an old flame named Rozzie, but their reunion is abruptly interrupted by Rozzie's protective Jewish father, who chains her to her bed so she won't meet with Vinnie. Vinnie and Crazy get all dressed up in their suits and spend the evening drinking, playing pool and seeing the entire town. They arrive at a bar where they meet up with two prostitutes and go to sleep on the beach, waking up to find themselves close to a group of showering women and their mobster husbands. While Crazy inches over to the ladies, Vinnie finds a dead body buried in the sand. The screams of Vinnie and the women alert the mobsters, who beat up Crazy. It's later seen that Crazy has killed off the mobsters. Vinnie runs off, finding himself on the black area of the beach where he bumps into rival gang leader Boogaloo Jones and his gang, the Chaplains. Boogaloo sets up a rumble between his gang and the Stompers. Vinnie later meets up with Roz and the girl Crazy dates, Eva; Crazy has meanwhile beaten all the mobsters. The four head out to a party, where Vinnie tells the Stompers that they are going to fight with the Chaplains, to which the gang responds negatively. Much of the gang and their girls head out to a rock and roll show. Vinnie is horrified at the idea of Crazy and himself having to fight the Chaplains alone. One of the Stompers named Sal and his girl have a run-in with Boogaloo while driving, and wind up in a car crash. Vinnie finally persuades the Stompers to rumble with the Chaplains. At a drive-in restaurant, Vinnie dares and bets Crazy $5.50 to go all the way with Eva. Vinnie and Crazy both make out with their girls. When Roz spots a car that she thinks Boogaloo is in, Crazy is quick to drive off after it. Crazy ends up shooting two of the black gang members in an alley dead, much to Vinnie's shock. Solly investigates the death of the two black gang members. He questions Boogaloo, who tells him that he should be looking for the Stompers. Crazy and Roz are then seen at a pier. Rozzie tells him that Vinnie is ditching town, her and the rumble, which makes Crazy the leader of the Stompers. Disgusted with Vinnie's cowardice, Roz allows Crazy to make love to her in an abandoned warehouse. Solly interrupts their time together, and fights Crazy boxer-style to get him to talk. As he is losing, Crazy lies, saying Vinnie killed the gang members. Vinnie packs up his things and leaves his apartment, but bumps into the Stompers and in time for the rumble. As the two gangs wait for Boogaloo to show up, Solly drives up, ready to arrest Vinnie. On the rooftop of a nearby building, Crazy begins hallucinating and shooting randomly towards the street, causing both gangs to begin shooting at each other. Vinnie tries to run and is shot at by Solly. Vinnie pretends to be hit, falls and plays dead. Crazy jumps off the rooftop, landing on Solly, killing himself and Solly. As Roz calls up a radio station to make a memorial request in honor of Vinnie, he stands up and walks away, playing pool and getting drunk in the old neighborhood alone one last time as he did with Crazy before leaving Brooklyn. As the mysterious man finishes his story in a bar in Long Island, he claims he left because he was heartbroken over the death of Crazy. The woman knows he is lying. She reveals that she is Roz, and that the man is Vinnie, returned after 30 years. Roz angrily berates him for abandoning her and the gang just to save his own skin. Roz tells him that her husband will soon come looking for her, and he hates to see her drinking with another man. She gives Vinnie a second chance, if he will fight for her like she wished he did before. But she's bluffing. At first Vinnie imagines himself walking out on her again but then he throws his arm around Roz, telling her "Hey kid, how's it going? I've been waiting for you." She embraces him. And the two reunite. Cast *Richard Romanus as Vinnie Genzianna, leader of the Stompers. A cool, stylish young man. Despite the fact he does want to fight for his girl, Rozzie, he is a huge coward and chickens out of the rumble even after he starts it. *David Proval as Crazy Shapiro – Vinnie's best friend. While a loyal friend, he lives up to his name. *Tina Bowman as Rozzie Featherschneid – Vinnie's girlfriend. A strong-willed, beautiful and kind young woman with the looks that all the other boys admire. *Jesse Welles as Eva – Rozzie's best friend. Nice, cute, but a heavy eater. The girlfriend of *Crazy Shapiro and best friend to Roz. *Philip M. Thomas as Boogaloo and Chaplin *Frank DeKova as Old Vinnie Genzianna *Angelo Grisanti as Solly *Candy Candido as Sal Category:Non-Disney films Category:Warner Bros. animated films